Lost and found
by The valkyrie goddess
Summary: The green run group are tired and want to rest for the day so they enter ta dinner. In the dinner misty re-encounters someone important to her life but will also be a problem for Mistys and Marls relationship. who? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers if your reading this means I'm dead. no I'm just kidding it means I have taken up the challenge of writing two story's at a time so if readers see miss-spelling please don't mind I'm trying I'm barely started writing in fan fiction so please forgive me. And if you what to read my other story its called The H-Virus so if you want check it out its about resident evil and the two main characters are Claire and Leon, and if you are a reader for that story please forgive me because I might run late with chapter ok. **

**Now enough talking and on to the story.**

* * *

The green run group have been walking for hours, they are tired and are hungry so they decide to stop on a dinner that is near by. "Dammit boys how long have we been walking for 10 hours I'm tired.'' Misty commented as they walked closer to the dinner. "No not actually Misty, we have been walking for half a day now according to my calculations." Marl corrected Misty as he cannot stand to hear something that is not a fact. "Quit your winning rats, were here." said Stulinger as if he was the leader of the group.

Misty and Marl ignored Stu's comment has they activated there guard lifting there guns and getting close to the door as did Stu and Russman. Before opening the door Misty gave a quick glimpse at the window and saw two figures moving. "Boys be careful I saw two figures moving, there might be more of does flesh eating runts." warned Misty as she looked at her team members to classify that they heard what she said. Everybody nodded and Misty decide to open the door she twisted the nob and push the door open as they storm in with there guns ready to fire.

As they stand they noticed that the two figures were pointing back at them. Misty freezes as she saw the two figures one was a very important to her life. "Oh my god survivors" Marl stated the obvious as he could not believe the fact that other that them were alive. The green run group starts putting there guns down but the two figures dint and nether did Misty. "Misty what are you doing put your gun down." said Marl but misty couldn't she was frozen by the fact that someone very close to her was alive other than Marl.

"Dempsey are they gonna steal my vodka?" asked the second figure to the person called Dempsey, for a minute there Dempsey couldn't speak but managed to answer "No" he said in a mear whisper but loud enough to let the second figure hear. "Nicolai put your gun down." Dempsey said with the same voice. "As you say Demps but I'm not sharing my vodka." answered Nicolai while putting his gun down and so did Dempsey. "As for you Abigail are you gonna put you gun down." he said not as a question but a command. Misty puts her gun down and everybody asks why she actually listened to him especially Marl as he started to feel jealous as she dint liscen to him but to the so called Dempsey.

Nicolai was puzzled but just started to head to a seat as he dint want to interfere with his friend situation. "Now aren't you gonna give me a hug?" said Dempsey to Misty. Misty just put her gun down and gave a very bright smile as she started heading her way toward Dempsey. As Marl saw Misty's action his jealousy got bigger and was about to interfere until he heard her words. "I missed you so much DAD" said misty and Marl left a sigh of relief then went into shock well everybody did. he was about to insult the father of the girl he loves and then another twig snaped "wait DAD!" Marl almost screamed.

* * *

**ok sorry its short but I hope you liked it please review if you want. 3 :)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everybody please read this:**

**BAD KNEWS:**** something bad got me to TOP writing that's why I have been gone for so long. So I have decided to finish a story before publishing it meaning this story's will be gone until finished. I hope you all understand. **

** Goodbye. For now.**


End file.
